lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi (CJDM1999)
Obi-Wan Kenobi (later Ben Kenobi) is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background At an early age, Obi-Wan Kenobi was taken to be trained as a Jedi, and at the age of 13, began his training under Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Towards the end of his apprenticeship, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were called upon to settle a dispute between the Trade Federation and the people of Naboo. However, the Trade Federation were under the influence of the Sith, and the dispute became hostile, with an invasion on Naboo being launched, and the citizens of the planet being imprisoned. However, after meeting Jar Jar Binks and Boss Nass, the two Jedi managed to free the Queen Amidala, and escaped on a Naboo Cruiser, intending to travel to the galactic capital of Coruscant to seek assistance. However, the ship was damaged by the Federation's orbiting blockade, and they were forced to land elsewhere, deciding on the desert world of Tatooine. The two Jedi split up, with Obi-Wan staying with the ship, and Qui-Gon to go into Mos Eisley to acquire replacement parts for the ship. A day later, as Qui-Gon was returning to the ship with the parts and a boy, he was attacked by a Darth Maul, a Sith Apprentice. Obi-Wan ordered the pilot to take off, and hover nearby the duel between Jinn and Maul, allowing Qui-Gon to escape the battle. On Coruscant, Obi-Wan reported to the Jedi Council with Qui-Gon, telling them about their encounter with the Sith warrior and Anakin Skywalker, the Force-sensitive child who Qui-Gon freed on Tatooine. The Council agreed to allow Anakin to be assessed to see if he could become a Jedi, despite being much older than when most Jedi begin their training. After Anakin was tested, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon met the Council once again with Skywalker this time, and were informed that Anakin would not be trained as a Jedi due to his advanced age. They then proceeded to tell them that the Queen was about to leave for Naboo, and they should escort her. On Naboo, the Queen gathered her forces and formed an Alliance with Boss Nass and the Gungans, and battles with the Federation were initiated on several fronts. The Jedi remained with the Queen, until a door opened in the hangar opened, with Darth Maul blocking the way. The Queen and her security forces looked for another path, while the Jedi and Sith prepared to duel. As the duel progressed, Obi-Wan began to fall behind, at one point leaving him between forcefields, and forced to watch his Master fight Maul alone. During this time, Maul managed to get through Qui-Gon's guard, killing him. Obi-Wan then proceeded to attack Maul when he was freed, managing to cut the Sith Lord's double-bladed lightsaber in half, but was Force-pushed into a pit, though he managed to grab hold of a protruding power node. Obi-Wan then calmed himself, and leaped out of the pit, at the same time using the Force to grab his fallen Master's lightsaber, and cut Maul in two, who fell down the pit. After Naboo was liberated, Obi-Wan was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, and took Anakin to be his Apprentice, fulfilling his Master's dying wish. Ten years later, Anakin and his Master Obi-Wan were tasked with acting as bodyguards for the now-Senator Padmé Amidala after an assassination attempt. That night, another attempt on Padmé's life was carried out. Anakin saved Padmé from two venomous insects, while Obi-Wan grabbed onto the hovering courier droid which deployed them, hoping it would lead him to whoever sent the droid. Meanwhile, Anakin commandeered an airspeeder to catch up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dropped off the droid as it was destroyed by its owner- the bounty hunter Zam Wessell. Anakin flew underneath Obi-Wan and caught him in the speeder, then they chased Zam through Coruscant. Anakin leaped out of the speeder and landed on Zam Wessell's speeder, while Obi-Wan took over flying the speeder. Zam's speeder crashed after Anakin had damaged it, and she fled to a nearby cantina. Obi-Wan landed his speeder and caught up with Anakin, and the two entered the bar together. The pursuit ended when Zam attempted to shoot Obi-Wan, but he managed to disarm her first. Obi-Wan and Anakin took Zam outside the cantina and attempted to interrogate her, but before she could reveal any important information, she was killed by a toxic dart, fired by a Mandalorian who escaped with a jetpack. Obi-Wan learned from Dexter Jettster that the dart came from Kamino, and proceeded to travel to the planet. There, Obi-Wan met with Taun We and Lama Su, Kaminoans who told him that they were creating a clone army for the Republic, which neither Obi-Wan or any of the Jedi knew about. Obi-Wan also met the source of the clones, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and his son Boba. Obi-Wan realised that Jango was the bounty hunter who killed Zam Wessell, and attempted to arrest him, but he and Boba managed to escape after the two fought, but not before Obi-Wan placed a tracker on Jango's ship. Obi-Wan followed Jango to Geonosis, and came upon leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a group of worlds who wished to break away from the Republic, talking about a large droid army they had formed. Obi-Wan returned to his ship and sent a message to the Jedi Council relayed through Anakin, but was attacked by Droidekas as he was broadcasting, and ended up being captured. After refusing an offer to join Count Dooku, Qui-Gon's old Master and leader of the Separatists, he was taken to an arena for execution and joined by Anakin and Padmé, who set out to rescue him. The three were eventually saved by Jedi forces led by Mace Windu, and clone forces with Yoda. Anakin and Obi-Wan then confronted Dooku when they caught him attempting to escape, however this resulted in Obi-Wan being wounded in the arm and leg, and the loss of Anakin's right arm. However, they were saved by Master Yoda, who engaged Dooku in battle, forcing Dooku to retreat. Shortly after, Obi-Wan was granted the rank of Jedi Master and Anakin became a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan also also appointed to the Jedi Council, and was given the military rank of High General during the Clone Wars. He carried out several missions with Clone Marshall Commander Cody, and also with Anakin, his Apprentice Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex. Three years in to the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine was captured by General Grievous. Obi-Wan and Anakin flew through the space battle above Coruscant in to Grievous' flagship to rescue the Chancellor. When they located the Chancellor, they were confronted by Count Dooku, and the three duelled once again. Obi-Wan was knocked out by Dooku not long into the battle, but Anakin defeated and killed Dooku thereafter, and the mission soon resulted in a success with the Chancellor restored to safety. Obi-Wan was then sent to the planet Utapau, where General Grievous was hiding. He engaged the droid general in battle, and after a duel consisting of several weapons including ligthsabers, electrostaffs and blasters, Kenobi was able to eliminate Grievous. Not long after this, Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who ordered all clone troopers to kill the Jedi. On Utapau, Commander Cody complied, with him and his men opening fire on Kenobi. However, Obi-Wan was able to escape, and fled the planet in Grievous' starfighter. Obi-Wan then met up with Senator Bail Organa and Yoda, and soon learned that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Vader. Yoda ordered Obi-Wan to confront Anakin, while he dealt with the now-Emperor. Obi-Wan found Anakin on Mustafar, when he stowed away on the pregnant Padmé's ship after he suspected that she was going to meet the new Sith. Obi-Wan then fought Anakin in a lengthy duel on the lava world, and was successful in defeating his former student, severing his legs and non-mechanical arm in one strike. Obi-Wan left the scene, taking Anakin's lightsaber as he fell into the lava. Obi-Wan then took Padmé to Polis Massa, where she gave birth to twins: Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan decided to take Luke to his step-uncle and aunt on Tatooine and watch over him from a distance, and Bail would take Leia to Alderaan as his adopted daughter. Nineteen years in to the reign of Emperor Palpatine, head of the Galactic Empire, Obi-Wan, who now went by the name Ben Kenobi, encountered Luke Skywalker. Luke was pursuing R2-D2, who was insisting that he had to deliver a message to Obi-Wan. The message was from Princess Leia, who was asking Obi-Wan to take Artoo, who had the schematics of the Empire's new battlestation, the Death Star to Alderaan so that the Rebel Alliance could find a way to destroy it. Obi-Wan eventually convinced Luke to come with him to Alderaan, and began to train him in the ways of the Force. Kenobi hired the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca, to take himself, Luke, R2-D2 and C-3PO there. When they arrived in the Alderaan System, they discovered that Alderaan had been destroyed by the Death Star, and their ship was caught by one of the station's tractor beams. After eluding capture from the Imperials, Ben set out to disable the tractor beams alone. After evading Stormtroopers, he was able to disable the tractor beam, but was met by Darth Vader, who Palpatine had saved from the lava on Mustafar and put him in a black suit of armour. Former Master and Apprentice duelled for the last time, but then Obi-Wan, seeing Luke running towards the Falcon, realised that he could help Luke better in other ways, allowed Vader to strike him down. However, during the nineteen years he had spent on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had learned how to retain his identity after death after receiving training from his old Master, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan helped and watched over Luke on several occasions, including telling him to trust his instincts instead of the targeting computer when he was a part of the Rebel Alliance's assault on the Death Star, leading to the space station's destruction. Obi-Wan was present on Endor with Luke after the destruction of the Emperor and the Second Death Star, along with two of his recently deceased friends who had also learned how to become Force ghosts - Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker, who Luke had helped to turn back to the light before his death. Abilities # Mind Trick # Boomerang # The Force # Acrobat # Vine Cut # Photo Mode # Illumination # Laser Deflector Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Force Ghosts Category:Original Trilogy Characters Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Laser Deflector Category:Illumination Category:The Force Category:Vine Cut Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Heroes Category:Clone Wars Characters Category:Rebels Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Allies